marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheShadowDuck
Welcome to the ! Hi TheShadowDuck, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Colin687 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get your character confirmed, create a , and a so you can begin role-play. Please refer to the Starting Guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hope you enjoy your time here at ~ LittleRedCrazyHood (talk) 21:33, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start Welcome! Well thank-you, TheShadowDuck (could I nickname you Shadow?), I'm glad you're willing to help :). Also, welcome to the ! I'm glad to see another Marvel fan. If you need any help at all, please let me know, I'd be glad to help. Also, I was wondering where you may have heard of us from? Let me know! :D ... again, good to meet you :) Colin 687 ~ Edits 22:10, January 24, 2014 (UTC) : Cool! Well, if I could help you with character ideas, I'd be happy to if you want. If you have an idea, feel free to make a forum on the Power Confirmation page :). Have a good day! Colin 687 ~ Edits 05:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :: That would be AWESOME!!! I still have yet to make Brotherhood locations, so for the time being, if you want, you could have him be a villain mutant that would attend Xavier's School UNTIL those locations are created? I was hoping to make them soon :) ... Colin 687 ~ Edits 05:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Potentially, yes, I think that could be a possibility, however I think I'd need to make sure you'd be plenty active at first before I can confirm anything. If you want to get on chat, I have some time available? Colin 687 ~ Edits 05:40, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::: No problem! Whenever you get time :) ... I can't wait to Role-Play with you! :D Colin 687 ~ Edits 06:10, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Dedication (PLEASE RESPOND!!!) Hello! This is Colin687, founder and bureaucrat to the wiki. I'm just doing a check-up to understand which users are and/or are not going to be dedicated to this wiki in the future. I'm doing this check-up, because I think very soon we will be starting a story line, which will require a lot of dedication from our users, considering how small our wiki is. This story line will include the mutant portion of the wiki, which most users should have a mutant character already. The story line will not be a very large story line, just one to keep users interested in the wiki. If you decide that you will be able to continue participating in this wiki and will be able to work with the story line that could soon be created, then PLEASE give me (Colin687) a message on my message wall ASAP. I would very much appreciate it if you would message me back (again, ASAP) so that way I understand where the stands, make improvements, yadda yadda yadda. So once again, PLEASE MESSAGE ME BACK!!!(!) Colin 687 ~ Edits 01:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC) New Blog! Dealing with Storyline! Hello! Please check out my latest blog post! Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC)